Riley's Date with the President's Daughter
by kmsparklin
Summary: Riley is forced to go to a party, and meets someone he didn't plan on. Very...very loosely based off of "My date..." Riley OC, just a cute little story that came to me. Hope you enjoy & review please. Much better than summary trust me.


Riley's Date with the President's Daughter

"Riley!...Riley!" Ben yelled as he ascended up the long flight of stairs. They had just around an hour to get to the party, and if traffic was bad they'd need every second of that time. Ben sighed as he once again fidgeted with his tie; he knew they would more than likely not make it on time. Why because Riley wasn't ready, he never seemed to be ready; at least not anymore. He used to always be the first one prepared for these kind of things, excited to get out, excited to meet people; well try and pick up girls and sell his book mostly.

"Riley." He called again as he reached his friends door. He and Abbey had decided to set aside one of the guest rooms for him. Especially considering how much time he spent there, Ben had begun to question whether Riley had any other friends, but had been too afraid to ask. Either way it was a big house so he almost preferred it to have someone else there.

Ben was about to knock when it abruptly opened. A very disheveled but dressed Riley stood in front of him.

"I heard you the first time."

"I don't doubt that. You know Abbey is going to freak out when she sees what you are wearing." Ben said fully taking in Riley's appearance. He had on a t-shirt (thankfully with nothing written on it), a wrinkled suit jacket, a pair of fitted jeans, and his loosely tied converses. By most standards he did not look overly horrible, but for a party thrown by the President of the United States maybe not the best choice of attire.

"Hey I'm awake and I'm ready, that has to count for something." Riley said still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and attempting to tame his hair. Ben laughed at the odd angles it had chosen on that particular day.

Riley didn't want to go. He had become tired of being paraded around at all the events they were invited to. If this was the price of fame he didn't want it anymore, he'd throw in the towel and walk away. Maybe not back to the cubicle, but somewhere else. He wished desperately to be somewhere where no one would know who he was.

And the part that made it worse was no one knew who he was anyway. They all flocked to Ben and Abbey. Sure his book had actually picked up, and more people knew his name; but he had come to realize it was a facade. No one knew the real him. Well besides the Gates family and Agent Sadusky. It had progressed to the point he had abandoned trying to pick up the girls he met. Not to say he was going 'gay'. He just didn't see the point of it, they wanted Riley Poole the adventurer, the author…the millionaire. They wanted nothing to do with the geek, the techie, the laid back normal guy he was at heart; they didn't want the real Riley Sean Poole.

So he hid away in his computers. They became his lifeline once again, his only outlet. Ben asked him to help with research, the next big treasure, so he obliged. His heart wasn't in it this time though. He didn't want another adventure; he wanted someone he could be himself with.

"All right then let's get moving before we're late." Ben said giving Riley a comforting smile before they headed down stairs where Abbey was waiting patiently for them. She looked at Riley disapprovingly but glancing down at her watch didn't say a word about his attire.

"Come on." She said grabbing her purse and he tickets.

"Yeah, she really freaked out." Riley said under his breath to Ben.

"You're just lucky she didn't have the time to yell."

"All part of the plan." Riley said smirking. Ben shook his head laughing as he followed his wife out to the car. Riley swallowed and began to brace himself for what he thought was going to be a very tedious evening.

Plastering on the best smile he could muster Riley followed Ben and Abbey to meet the President. The last time he had been in the same room with the man he hadn't said a word…technically. In fact he was pretty sure he had acted pretty dumb, so he was hoping to at least get it right this time around.

"Good evening Mr. President."

"Ah, the Gates' and Mr. Poole; I'm so glad you could make it." A smile gracing his slightly aged and usually burdened face.

"As are we." Abbey said casting a glance in Riley's direction. He just shrugged nonchalantly and shook the Presidents hand, saying something about how honored he was at having been invited. The group chatted for a few minutes longer.

"Well I hope you enjoy the party." He said as some foreign ambassador began to make their way over. Riley just caught him tell Ben that they would speak again later. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, which brought on a small slap on the arm from Abbey when they were a short distance away.

"What was that for."

"Riley Sean, if you don't behave yourself."

"Yeah I get it thanks mom." He said causing Abbey to bite her lip. She hadn't meant it to come out like that. She didn't know the specifics, but she did know from the little Ben had been willing to tell her that Riley's childhood had been rough.

Riley saw the look on her face and regretted having been so bitter about it, he knew she meant well. She had become his older sister; she and Ben were the only 'family' he had. Ben walked up and wrapped his arm gently around Abbey sensing something was off. Riley flashed a smile to let her know he wasn't angry at her.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Riley said looking around, beginning to understand how truly underdressed he was.

"Mingle and have a good time." Ben said, "Think you can manage that?"

"I think I'm going to get something to drink," Was all he said as he left Ben and Abbey to mingle through the crowd. He looked at his watch, half an hour in and he already felt like he needed a drink. Figuring he might as well, Riley grabbed champagne from the nearest waiter. He actually despised the stuff, but had grown tolerant of the taste. Honestly as long as it was alcohol he didn't particularly care at the moment. He polished it off quickly and grabbed another, settling himself against a wall; hoping to stay well out of everyone's way. He hadn't even noticed there was a few more Secret Service Agents standing around that particular area.

He watched the people mill about, constantly smiling their fake smiles, endlessly chattering about things that didn't matter. His mind couldn't help but turn everyone into pigeons. A parade of pigeons, pecking and prodding, pecking and prodding, pecking and….he shook his head to clear his mind. If he started in on stuff like that this early his sanity was surely doomed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Riley jerked around startled by the voice coming from beside him. He was even more surprised to find himself looking directly at a girl, one that looked familiar. She had short dark blonde hair, a light complexion, grayish blue eyes, and he had to admit she wasn't bad looking. Granted she didn't have the model look most girls that threw themselves at him had, but he had to admit she was probably one of the best looking women he had seen.

She laughed at him, "Pardon me, but in most instances I'm sure this means it is your turn to say something."

"I was waiting on the penny." He said, instantly feeling like the loser he was. He was surprised to see her continue laughing, not at him directly, but rather because she thought it was funny. He couldn't help but smile, maybe his night was looking up.

"I'll have to remember that one," The woman said holding out her hand, "I'm Ady."

"Ady?" Riley asked reaching to shake her hand.

"Or Adria, either one is fine."

"Nice to meet you Ady, I'm Riley." He said getting caught up in her eyes. He had to shake himself mentally. If she was at this party then she was most definitely way out of his league.

"Pleasures all mine." Yep way out of my league he thought. They stood facing the crowd in silence for a while, unsure of what to say. Riley's mind started to go back to the pigeons again.

"You have that same look on your face. What are you thinking about?"

"Pigeons," Riley said back matter of factly, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

"Pigeons?" she asked a little concerned for the mental state of the person standing beside her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you think that is a little odd?"

"Out of context maybe, but it makes sense to me." He said shrugging.

"Really then, what here makes you think about pigeons?"

"Them." He said motioning to the large mass of people milling around before them.

"Oh, see I was thinking more along the lines of hamsters." She said waiting for his reaction.

He turned to look at her smiling, "Not bad but pigeons are still better."

Ady stuck her tongue out at him before facing forward again; the smile on Riley's face remaining. He felt a tug on his arm and looked over to see Ady motioning for him to follow. Having nothing better to do and no reason not to he obliged quickly, and they ducked out into one of the adjoining gardens. Once there Ady removed her heels, with a look on her face that said it was the best thing to happen all day.

Riley took in the area; if he had been one to say landscaping could be pretty he would have described it as gorgeous, almost otherworldly. There were a few benches, and a small fountain nestled in among the trees, a small path also cutting through the scene.

"So what brings you to the party anyway?"

"I was invited."

"Well duh, but why? You don't seem to be a politician."

"No," Riley sighed not wanting to tell her who he was, but at the same time he knew he didn't want to lie to her.

"You know about the Templar Treasure, and Cibola right." She nodded an affirmative, "I was a member of the group that found both, I even have a book out."

"I thought I recognized you!" She exclaimed, causing him to wince he had hoped she would have been oblivious to him completely. "I've actually got your book, haven't gotten around to reading it due to school work, but it's next on the list."

"Well you aren't the only one who hasn't gotten around to it yet." He said a little bitterly than he had intended. Sadusky had read it, but no one else he knew personally had read it yet. He saw it still lying there in the foyer collecting dust every day. With that he decided to take a seat looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…," she stopped unsure of what she was trying to say."If you don't mind me asking what was it like, going on those treasure hunts?" she choose to go with instead.

Riley looked at her as she took a seat on the opposite side of the bench from him. He could tell she was genuinely interested, but he didn't want to talk about. He didn't want to even think about it; yet it was running through his mind yet again. And not the good points either, the only ones he seemed to be able to recall in any detail were the ones he'd rather forget. The ones he could live without having been through.

"Fine I guess." He finally replied.

"Fine? I'd give anything to be able to do something like that."

"No you wouldn't, and I hope you never have to get drawn into something like that." He saw the questioning look on her face and realized he had already said too much. She was a complete stranger he thought maybe if there is anyone I can tell it is her.

"Yes it was exciting, yes it made me rich…and famous, yes I met some people who have become my family. But that doesn't make the experience any different. It was the single, or rather double most horrifying parts of my life." He said his head resting on his hands, eyes closed as images flashed before his eyes.

"I was almost blown up in a ship full of gunpowder, I was shot at multiple times, involved in a car chase, party to a number of extremely illegal activities (all of which could have resulted in life in prison), I almost drowned, and have seen too many people die in front of my eyes than I care to think about."

Ady dropped her head, fighting back tears; she had heard the pain in his voice. She found it hard to believe that someone who had seemed so funny and lively a few minutes ago could have that much pain right under the surface. She regretted having made him talk about it.

"I'm sorry I…"

He let out a small laugh, "Don't apologize, I should be the one doing that. Usually I give the bubblegum answer everyone wants to hear. You didn't need my problems pushed on you."

"Well I'm, glad you told me."

"Why's that?"

"Well now I know what it is really like, and in the process know a little more about you." She said winking, trying her best to lighten the mood. She didn't want to make light of what he had said, but she could sense he wasn't entirely ready to face whatever demons he had locked up inside

He raised his head to look at her and smiled a little, "Well in that case it's your turn to spit out something about you."

"Alight then."

With that they spent the next few hours talking and joking about their favorite movies, food, and music. They even broached the subjects of what they wanted to do with their lives, and past relationships. A 

subject which appeared to be a disaster area for the both of them; leaving them both gasping for air after sharing horror stories.

"Excuse me Ady but your father has requested your presence." One of the Secret Service Agents said approaching the two sitting on the bench.

Riley's face paled, he did not want to get her or himself in trouble. Then he began to question why they would know her name. He watched as she slid her shoes back on and stood.

"Well are you just going to sit here by yourself or are coming?"

Riley didn't say anything he just stood and followed her past the 'big guy', who actually gave him a smile; which didn't do much for his growing nerves. His mind kept trying to figure out what exactly he had gotten himself into. As soon as they were out of the bushes Ady began to head off towards the other side of the pavilion, when she realized he hadn't moved to follow she turned around and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I think your group is over there as well."

"Your point."

"Well being as this event is about to end you might want to be nearby; especially since you carpooled."

Not having an argument he let her lead him, the lump in his throat growing when he realized the only person standing with Ben and Abbey was the President. Reality began to sink in at that point.

"Ady, I see you managed to track down Mr. Poole as well." The president said noting how she was holding his arm, and also how uncomfortable Riley was becoming.

"Well you said keep the guests entertained."

"I meant mingle." He said smiling lightly, his daughter rarely met people her own age. And those that she did she just never seemed to get along with. Plus he had no doubt riley was a decent guy, after all he did have gates looking out for him.

"Well, he wasn't so I figured he needed more attention."

Ben stifled his laughter and ended up letting out a little cough, a smile breaking over his face, Abbey rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile as well.

"Four hours worth?"

"Wait what time is it?" Riley asked realizing he was in some deep crap. He had just spent the entire night alone with the President's daughter.

The President just laughed, "Come on dear, we have a short farewell to give." He said motioning for Ady to come with him.

Before she let go of Riley's arm she gave him a small peck on the cheek, not for the purpose of actually kissing him but to whisper something. Riley watched as they disappeared into the crowd and barely noted Ben walk up beside him.

"What did she say?" looking at the young man curiously.

"She wants me to call her." Riley said still dazed.

"Congratulations Riley you just had a date with the President's daughter." Abbey said ruffling his hair, causing him to bat her away.

"And she wants some more it seems; though I can't fathom why."

Riley just grinned at them both, genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

"What?" Abbey asked, curious.

"Have I ever told you how much I love pigeons?"

**A/N**

**Well I hope you liked it, my first attempt at a one shot, so please tell me if it is any good. Trust me I crave the feedback good or bad. Also might sway me as to whether or not to write anything else for NT. Haven't done two stories for a category before.**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!! And I apologize for the pigeon thing…it just sort of worked its way in .**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…I AM MAKING NOTHING OFF OF THIS (OBVIOUSLY)**


End file.
